Understanding Loyalties
by Black-Phinoex
Summary: What would have happened if Shadow the rat survived his fall From the abbey wall. Would he remember much or nothing at all? where would he go? would he learn to trust again after an encounter with Asmodeus and what of his 4 companions. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here. I know I know, new story when my other stories have yet to be finished. I was looking up stories for the Redwall series and I noticed there were no stories about Asmodeus the snake or the rat Shadow so I decided to make one for them my first ever Redwall story but since Shadow isn't in the character selections It just says the story is about the snake but Shadow is in the story. Shadow's description comes from the t.v. show not the book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall. it belongs to Brian Jacques. I own the plot, Kellos, Shara, Ashford and Talara only nothing else.**

**Enjoy **

**Prologue:**

Rain fell from the sky in heavy sheets as the wind blew fiercely strong. A figure, a rat, sat in the entrance way of a cave dug into the side of a hill watching the storm calmly his red eyes unblinking. His cloak wrapped tightly around his thin black body with the hood up to keep the cold out. Thunder rolled loudly and lighting crashed in the sky above him but he did not care for he feared no storm. His name was Shadow and as he sat there watching the weather he thought about his life. He thought about his past and the present and wondered if there was a future for him. His past was not great nor was his current condition. He thought first of his hard past, he had allied himself with another rat, a bigger, tougher, meaner rat named Cluny the Scourge. He had done everything Cluny had told him to do from stealing to spying to infiltrating and even assassinations. He had been totally and completely loyal to only Cluny and for what you might ask. To be abandoned, left for dead by the very creature you were so loyal to. This brought Shadow's thoughts to his present state, him sitting in a small cave in a hill, wet, hungry, cold and injured. He had been lucky to have been found when he was by a healer and his apprentice and brought to the cave for shelter tell he had healed. Shadow allowed himself to remember the very event that led to him being here and not with Cluny. It all started with Cluny's order for Shadow to climb the wall of that abbey, what was its name, Shadow could not remember. But he had done it, he had climbed the wall and quietly snuck into the red building. Cluny had asked him to get something for him but Shadow couldn't even remember what that something was, he knew he would remember eventually but that didn't matter right now. What did matter was he had gotten what Cluny had wanted him to get but he had been spotted by that little mouse. Shadow had bought himself some time to escape by wrapping up in a tight ball and tripping the mouse. He had gotten outside with the little creature following close behind and had gotten to a set of stairs that would lead him to the top of the wall. The mouse had suddenly grabbed onto him and had tried to take the item Shadow had stolen so he kicked him a few times. The mouse refused to let go which had resulted in a struggle for the item. Shadow remembered getting his grappling hook out of his waist pouch and securing it to the wall when he had gotten close enough to said wall. He remembered the mouse losing his hold on the item which would have resulted in him falling backwards if he had not had a good grip on the stairs wooden frame. Shadow also remembered falling over the wall with the item to the ground below outside the abbey grounds. He remembered his own screams as well as the sound his body made as it hit the ground he also remembered the intense pain he felt as he hit. He remembered Cluny's satisfaction as he grabbed the item Shadow had faithfully brought him and most of all Shadow remembered the way Cluny had abandoned him. He had dragged himself out of a bush and had asked to not be left behind but his pleas went unheard to Cluny's ears. Shadow, believing he would die had spoken calmly to the mouse he had struggled against before losing consciousness. When he awoke an hour or so later he found himself in a dark room on a stretcher lying on the floor he knew the abbey beasts all thought he was dead and it surprised him that he wasn't so he crept out of the room quietly and painfully and left the abbey and Cluny to be alone. He wondered if anyone had noticed him gone, they probably did. Then he wondered if anyone from the abbey was looking for him, probably not, not in this weather Shadow did not know when it had started raining but it had started which he thought was good, it would cover his tracks. Shadow turned his attention to his wounds the bone in his left leg was fractured, his back hurt as well as his head and his left paw. Shadow knew this because of the healer who had found him passed out in the rain only a few hours ago. The healer who had told him of his injuries and tended to them was well taught in the ways of a healer. He was a squirrel older than shadow but not as skilled with anything beyond healing as Shadow was with his line of work. The rat watched the healer and his apprentice silently for a while before turning back to the storm.

"Do you have a name of which I should call you?" The squirrel asked him.

"I am Shadow," Shadow whispered in his quiet voice before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Somewhere else another creature was also in severe pain but for a different reason. A young female stoat supported her older mate as he struggled to walk. The pair had been out for a nice night walk a few hours ago before the rain started falling when they heard the unmistakable sounds of a hissing snake.

(Asmodeusssss)

The snake had smelled the pair and had begun a hunt. He had found them and had aimed for the younger female but the older male pushed his mate towards the trees they had been close to and out of the way of the striking serpent. He himself had not had time to dodge the strike and had gotten bit. He had fought and struggled with the snake until he had gotten free then he and his mate had escaped. Now they had stopped for a while under a big tree so he could rest. They knew they couldn't stop for long or the snake might find them. The male forced himself to his feet leaning on his mate for support.

"Maybe we should stop. You need to rest," The female said in a voice as soft and gentle as the wind.

"We can't he'll find us here. We need to find shelter," The male responded in his song-like voice as they kept walking through the night.

**Well there it is my first ever Redwall story. Tell me what you think about it. I would like a little feed back about how I'm doing with this so please please review and tell me what you liked and didn't like it would be very much appreciated.**

**Black-Phinoex**


	2. Shara and Kellos

**Hey Black-Phinoex here. Okay here is Chapter 1 of Understanding Loyalties. this chapter took me a while to write up and is 6 pages long. In this one two new characters are introduced and the snake makes an apperence. thanks to FerretWARLORD for the review it was very helpful. thanks to Geno-Breaker777 for reviewing too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Redwall. I do own Ashford, Talara, Shara and Kellos as well as the plot but that's all. **

**Chapter 1:**

Shadow awoke to a bright warm sunny day with no sign of any clouds in the sky. He looked out into the clearing the cave was located and saw only a few puddles on the ground. Looking around he saw the bird assistant of the old squirrel was not around.

"Talara went out to get food," Shadow turned to face the speaker only to find the old squirrel.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Shadow asked.

"Not very long," The healer said. "You fell asleep at about nine o'clock p.m. last night it is now 8 o'clock p.m. in the morning."

"Ashford, Ashford," Talara came swooping down at top speed clearly agitated about something. Shadow took note of the young robin in front of him. She was young with the usual brown back and wings, brown beak, red underside and yellow legs. She had black eyes that yearned to learn.

"What happened Tally?" Ashford asked in a gentle but firm voice.

"Two…injured… collapsed…help…," Talara gasped out trying to catch her breath.

"Slow down and start from the beginning Talara," Ashford told her.

"While I was out looking for food I stumbled upon two stoats a young female and older male. The older of the two was just lying there on the ground withering in pain the younger one kept glance in the direction in which I assumed they had come from then back to her companion trying to get him up. I think they need help," Talara finished taking flight soon after with Ashford following behind her accompanied by a still injured but curious Shadow.

They followed the robin to a medium sized clearing surrounded on all sides by large leafy trees not far from the cave where the two stoats were but came to an immediate stop before entering as another creature came into the clearing from the direction the stoats came from. This new creature was a snake shadow had never seen or heard of before but he could tell the serpent was a male, very large in size with a medium green body and very dark green markings and a cream colored underside. He had yellow eyes and a deep voice and seemed to be hissing what appeared to be his name.

"Asmodeusssss," He hissed causing his intended prey to look up at his coiled body in fear as he looked down at them with hunger in his eyes.

"Get, go away," a female's voice rang out causing Shadow to turn to the young stoat that had spoken. He watched her pick up a large branch lying on the ground and stand between her friend and the giant snake.

"She's crazy," He heard Talara whisper.

"She's trying to protect her friend," Ashford whispered back as the group watched the stoat swing the branch and strike the snake once, twice, three times he retreated.

"Impressive," Ashford said causing both stoats to look up. "Not many can stand up to old Asmodeus especially like that.

"Who are you?" asked the young female. Shadow studied her carefully. She had brown eyes and light brown fur with black rings on her tail. Her paws were white and she had a cream underside.

"I am Ashford a healer this is my assistant Talara," He pointed to the robin. "And the rat is shadow he's a patient. You would be?" Shadow watched her turn to her down friend, who nodded.

"I'm Shara," the female said.

"And him?" asked Ashford.

"He's Kellos," Shara answered as Shadow looked to the downed Stoat who was lying on his left side facing Shara and looking like he was about to lose consciousness any minute.

"Could you use some help?" Ashford asked Shara who gave him a look that suggested she wasn't sure they could be trusted.

"We have a cave we live in not far from here you're welcome to stay with us as long as you need," Talara added looking towards the other stoat as he suddenly cried out in pain.

"We'll come," Shara told Ashford. "Kellos needs help," She added softly as the older squirrel assisted her in helping Kellos to his feet.

"Shadow you really should not be walking on that fractured leg yet," Ashford told the rat as he limped closer to the group to get a closer look at Kellos who watched him warily before closing his eyes.

"Curiosity," was all Shadow said as he studied Kellos a little. He had green eyes and black fur but unlike Shara he did not have a cream underside.

"Kay Talara will lead the way to the cave," Ashford said as Talara took to the sky followed by Ashford and Shara supporting a weakened Kellos. Shadow stayed at the rear watching for the snake they had seen. The snake was not seen the whole trip back to the healers cave but Shadow wondered if that was the last time he would see the slithery snake. What did Ashford say his name was? Asmodeus? Yes that was it. Shadow was sure that was the snake's name.

**Well there's Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. so now that the group is all together and the snake has been seen what will happen. Will Kellos live? Will Ashford be able to help him? Will Shadow ever be able to trust anyone again? and will the snake win in the end? the answers and more to come in this tale. Read and Review and let me know what you think and where I need to improve. **

**Black-Phinoex!**


	3. Talking About Shadow

**Hey Black-Phinoex here. Sorry for the late update. I wanted to post this sooner but than I had internet connection problems that last for 3 weeks. Than I was out of town for another week. than I had trouble writing down the chapter but I finally got this chapter writen down. In this chapter Shadow talks more. On with chapter 2. thank you to FerretWARLAORD your reviews are interesting and very helpfull.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Redwall, Asmodeus or Shadow. I only own Ashford, Talara, Shara and Kellos.**

**Chapter 2:**

Shadow sat at the entrance of Ashford and Talara's cave home watching the two stoats the group had found earlier that day. Shara was sitting cross legged on the floor at the back of the cave with her back to the wall. She kept her eyes closed most of the time as if she were trying to sleep but would open them every once in a while and look down on her mate. Kellos was lying on his back with his head resting in Shara's lap his eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was labored. Sometimes he would moan or whimper in pain causing Shara to speak in a low soft voice that would calm him. Kellos had gotten weaker since arriving at the cave but instead of giving in to the pain he was fighting it. Ashford tended to Kellos' injuries every few hours as well as Shadow's. Sometimes Shadow would catch Shara watching him or sometimes even Kellos would glance Shadow's way when he was awake.

"H-how…l-l-ong…h-have you…be-en…with the…squ-squirrel?" asked Kellos to Shadow.

"Since last night," Shadow told him as he kept his gaze on the entrance to the cave.

"What…h-happened…to you…" asked the black stoat.

"I fell," Shadow replied quietly letting the stoats know he did not want to talk about what had happened.

"What was your name again?" Shara asked softly so as not to frighten the poor rat who clearly was not happy about something.

"Shadow," Shadow told her looking at her in the process.

"Talara found Shadow a little ways from where she found you," Ashford said joining the conversation.

"This is the first time we're hearing about what happened to him," Talara said glancing at Shadow who had gone back to staring outside.

"I don't remember much all I know is I fell," Shadow said deciding not to tell them he remembered the location of the fall but not the location name, what he was doing during the fall, and who he was with.

"The rest of your memories will come back to you in time Shadow," Ashford said, "Once you have had some time to recover."

"He might need them triggered by something," Talara added.

"Triggered?" Shara echoed.

"Talara means that Shadow's memories could come back sooner if he sees something or someone that reminds him of the event he has forgotten," Ashford said.

"You mean like seeing a creature he was with at the time or going back to the location?" Shara exclaimed.

"Exactly," Ashford confirmed as he tended to Kellos' injuries again. He grabbed a bowl sitting on a table and brought it over to the wounded stoat. The bowl was full of a thick dark liquid that the old squirrel rubbed onto the bite.

"What is that?" Shara asked.

"It's medicine that's going to help neutralize the venom," Ashford told her. "It will take some time to work though. And he's going to need to rest for a few weeks afterwards."

"Shadow doesn't seem to like company much does he?" Shara asked.

"It seems something has happened to him that might have led to him getting hurt," Ashford said glancing at Shadow to make sure he was doing alright.

"I thought he simply fell," Shara said remembering that's what Shadow said happened.

"I'm sure he did but it was either from a high place or he was beaten and then slipped while trying to get away from his attackers," Ashford said.

"I'm sure he'll tell us more when he remembers," Talara said bringing another bowl with a thinner liquid in it that was a cream color.

"I don't want to remember any more of these memories than I already do," Shadow said in a quiet voice causing everyone in the cave to look at him.

"Sh-Shadow…h-has...been…h-hurt…emotion-ally," Kellos said which made Shadow look at the Stoat. "I-I've…b-been…th-ere…be-fore."

"What is that?" Shara asked about the liquid in the second bowl.

"It's a pain medication," Ashford explained. "It's to make sure he isn't in too much pain and it will help him sleep," he added as he placed the bowl to Kellos' lips and made him drink the liquid while Shara supported him.

"Your friend understands what Shadow has been through," Talara said glancing back and forth between both Shadow and Kellos.

"He just might be what Shadow needs to help him overcome his fear of trusting others," Ashford said as the group watched Kellos fall asleep.

**Okay there's chapter 2. let me know what you think I hope it was worth the waite. What will happen next? will Kellos be okay? will Shadow learn to trust again? why is the squirrle helping Shado and the stoats if they are vermin? who will be Asmodeus' next victim? you'll have ****read more to find out.**

**Black-Phinoex!**


	4. Redwall Mentioned

**Hey reader(s) Black-Phinoex here! Okay really sorry for the late update I wanted to post this before christmas but writers block was a real pain. I do hope you like this chapter as it took weeks to type it up. to ferretWARLORD to make this story come together I am trying to make this happen during the Redwall events so let me know how I'm doing with that.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Redwall series or any of the characters that appear in Redwall. I own Ashford, Talara, Shara and Kellos only. This **

** story is for entertainment perposes only.**

**Now on with chapter 3. **

**Chapter 3:**

Screams of agony filled the cave home of the old squirrel Ashford who offered Shadow and a pair of stoats a place of refuge to rest and heal from their wounds. Shadow sat at the entrance of the cave, where he usually sat, and watched as the black stoat Kellos withered in pain while the light brown one Shara tried to soothe him.

"Breathe Kellos. Breathe," Ashford said encouragingly as he knelt down next to the wounded Stoat with a bowl of the thin cream colored liquid. Kellos weakly opened his eyes but closed them soon after.

"Oh Kellos," Shara whispered softly watching as the love of her life suffered a slow painful death that she hoped would not happen.

"Talara bring that bowl of the venom neutralizer," Ashford said as the robin brought him the bowl as Shadow slowly but curiously came closer to the group.

"Why didn't it work the first time you used it?" Shara asked Ashford as he spread the dark liquid on the bite again.

"It has been working," Ashford said as he finished and placed the bowl, "Like I said before it takes time and it doesn't hurt to keep applying it."

"We'll need more berries and wild herbs if we're going to continue treatment," Talara said as she looked around the cave.

"We'll need more bandages too," Ashford responded as he also took note of their depleted medical supplies.

"Will we be going to Redwall tonight or tomorrow," Talara asked Ashford.

"You will go to Redwall tonight I need to stay here to help our patients," Ashford said as he turned back to help Kellos.

Shadow turned his attention to the group at the mention of that word though his eyes remained fixed on the trees outside the cave he listened to what they were saying. Something clicked in his mind. That name. It was familiar to him. But how? Why? Shadow knew he had to answer these questions so he asked Talara the first question that came to mind.

"What is Redwall?"

"Redwall is a big red stone abbey not far from here," Ashford said, noticing that Shadow had come closer to the group turning his red eyed gaze to him.

"Let me know when you want me to go and I'll head over there," Talara said as she moved over to Shara to ask how she was doing.

"Asmodeusssss."

The hissing of the serpent was heard by everyone in the cave.

"Oh no," Shara whispered.

"Stay quiet," Ashford said as he motioned for everyone to move to the back of the cave.

"Kellos," Shara whimpered not wanting to leave her friend in the middle of the cave floor where he was currently lying.

"Talara help me," Whispered Ashford as Talara moved from where Shara was kneeling in a corner at the back to Ashford's side to help move Kellos.

"No time," Shadow said quietly as he pushed Talara against the wall with Ashford. Shadow kneeled next to Kellos with his dagger drawn.

"Asmodeusssss."

Everybeast turned their attention to the opening in the cave as Asmodeus suddenly appeared before them ready to strike.

**There it is. Chapter 3. Okay Redwall was finally mentioned in the story. Shadow is remembering the name and the snake has appeared again. what will happen next. Will Talara go to Redwall? Will Asmodeus eat Kellos or Shadow? Will Shadow succesfully fend of the snake? you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Black-Phinoex!**


	5. Shadow Meets Asmodeus

**Hey guys Black-Phinoex here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was having a bit of trouble getting this written up. Thank you to those of you who alerted and or faved this story and or reviewed. Asmodeus is in this chapter. On to the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or it's characters. I do own Ashford, Talara, Shara and Kellos. **

**Chapter 4:**

The cave occupants watched in terror as Shadow faced the large coiled adder prepared to strike. Shadow slowly but deliberately placed himself between Kellos and Asmodeus trying to keep the serpents attention on him instead of on the wounded stoat behind him.

"Asmodeusssss," the serpent hissed quietly.

"Shadow, Kellos," Talara whispered quietly fearing for their lives as it seemed Asmodeus had them all trapped.

"Ssstay where you are rat," Asmodeus hissed out.

"Do not come any closer snake," Shadow threatened.

"Why do you care?" asked the snake in a serious tone, "you don't know him very well you jussst met him ssso why care if he livesss or diesss?"

Shadow paused to think about the question. Why did he care? He did not know the stoat very well in fact he did not even trust the small group he was with so why protect the dying creature lying behind him.

"Sh-Sha-dow…do w-what you…have to…but…k-keep…S-Shara…s-safe," Kellos whispered weakly, looking eyes with Shadow for a few short seconds.

"Why do I care?" Shadow asked himself loud enough for those around him to hear. "I don't know why I care yet. I do know that there is a strong bond between him and his mate and I will not let you separate them," Shadow calmly stated raising his dagger towards the snake.

"Jussst try and ssstop me rat," Asmodeus said as he struck.

"I will," Shadow responded as he brought his dagger up and almost succeeded in striking the snake's throat.

"Impressssive," Asmodeus hissed as he exited the cave, deciding he did not want to fight for a meal today.

"Good riddance snake," Ashford said under his breath just before the serpent turned to face Shadow.

"Thisss isss not over yet rat," Asmodeus said before leaving to find an easier meal.

"My name is Shadow," Shadow said to him.

**Well there's chapter 4. What on earth was Shadow thinking? will Asmodeus return? let me know what you think in a review. constructive critasism is welcome. Sorry if there are any misspelled words I tried to get them all.**

**Black-Phineoex!**


End file.
